1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for recording/reproducing signals on/from a magnetic tape in a cassette, which system comprises standard apparatuses and standard cassettes which are adapted to each other in conformity with a specific standard, which standard apparatuses comprise at least one standard locating pin for correctly positioning a standard cassette, and which standard cassettes have at least one standard locating aperture in which the standard locating pin is engageable.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a system of the type referred to above is the well-known Compact Cassette system in conformity with the international standard IEC 94-7. This system has been enormously successful, which has led to the sale of billions of cassettes and correspondingly huge quantities of associated apparatuses in the more than twenty years it has been on the market. Just like any other standard system the Compact Cassette system leaves only limited room for improvements and innovations. This is because the standard prescribes the principal electrical, magnetic, mechanical and format parameters, so that within the standard there are no or only limited possibilities of deviating from these parameters which are essential for the compatibility between the cassettes and apparatuses belonging to the system.
The Compact Cassette system has been designed for analog recording and reproducing of audio signals. In recent years there has been an enormous evolution in digital technologies for recording and reproducing audio signals. Digital technologies have enabled a substantially higher quality of sound reproduction to be achieved, so that in this respect the Compact Cassette system may be regarded as outmoded. In order to meet the consumer's demand for a system of recording/reproducing digital audio signals on magnetic-tape cassettes, new system have been proposed in conformity with a new standard, comprising novel cassettes and associated novel apparatuses. In principle, old apparatuses and old cassettes in conformity with an existing standard might be used for the novel digital audio system, requiring the necessary modifications to the apparatuses and perhaps the use of a different magnetic tape. However, the resulting confusion amongst consumers, who would no longer know which cassettes to use in which apparatuses, would be likely to invoke an antagonistic response from the consumer, not only with respect to the new but even with respect to the old system.
The new standard deviates from the old standard. This makes it necessary for the consumer to purchase new equipment with associated new cassettes. This represents a considerable investment, in particular because the manufacture of both the new equipment and the new cassettes requires investments from the manufacturer, leading to higher prices, in particular upon the introduction of the new system. The manufacturer needs time to gain experience with the manufacture of the new products. Therefore, cutbacks in costs through rationalisation and scaled-up production are to be envisaged only after a certain period of time.
For basically the same reasons new systems, such as new digital audio systems but also other new systems, may therefore meet with failure already in the initial stage. The large initial investments made in the development and the start of production may then be regarded as lost, at least partly.